A Birthday To Remember
by Drop Topping
Summary: "Why Were you with Dee Dee!" She screamed at me, "Why were you hugging her!" She turned her back at me. I plopped her birthday present on her lap, "That's why I was with her," I said and walked away, leaving Cammie speechless.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** The things inside the ( and the ) are GG4 Spoilers! I don't own the Gallagher series, blah blah blah. Ally Carter does. I'm just a crazed fan. (This was written while Zach was attending GG4 at the end for the semester.) _I will not to spoil anything big about GG4. _

**Epilogue: **It's Cammie's birthday and Zach is out to get her a present. With the help of Bex and Dee Dee, Zach's 'mission' is successful, but will

Cammie take it the wrong way and will it ruin the relationship they never had?

* * *

**-BEX'S POV-**  
It was a week before Cammie's birthday, and there was Zach, siting, reading, forgetting about his girlfriend's special day. I couldn't take this...

I walked over to him, gave him a hard, bone crushing punch in the arm.

"Ow," he said flatly, his eyes still glued to his book.

"Lookie here," I said in a mocking tone, walking in circles around him, "Looks like Zachie Poo forgot his Girlfriend's birthday," This got his attention. He closed his book and stood up. "She's not my girlfriend," He said, staring deep into my devious eyes.

"Oh yeah, then how do you explain you guys practically making out in the Pigeon Place?(GG4)" I asked him, one of my eyebrows raising up.

"She's not my girlfriend," He said again, weakly, doubtfully. Muahahahaha... he is NO MATCH for the british bombshell.

"Then why don't you make it official?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Look," Zach started, "I'll give you whatever you want if you leave me alone. What is is? The password to the CIA's secret international secret service, or a date with my buddy Grant, or maybe Jonas?"

"Not a chance," I replied.

"I'll throw in a pack of gum," He offered.

"Listen Zachary," I said threaningly, "Cammie's my best friend, she cares about you and I know you feel the same. And I'm just saying, if you DARE to even come CLOSE to hurting her..." I took a dramatic pause to crack my knuckles, "I will break your face and feed it to the pigeons." Somehow he laughed as if I was kidding. (Yes, actual laughage, not a chuckle, but laughing, as in 13.7 seconds of rolling on the floor laughing) But heaven knows, that I don't joke around when it comes to my best friend's safety. He stopped laughing and wiped a fake tear. I rolled my eyes and simply walked away. "Wait," He called from behind.

"What?" I asked, not turning around, not hiding the impatience in my voice.

Then he said something that made me smile. Something that made the smile crooked and lop-sided - "What should I get her?"

* * *

What did you think? Awful I know, this is my first Fanfic EVER. Rate&Review it and give me some heads up mmkay? Thanks! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Zach's POV-**  
Okay. I gotta say, the British Bombshell was good. More than good. I met up with her behind the school barn.

"Rebecca," I greeted, half nodding at her.

"Zachary," she did the same. "So what's your budget?" Bex named, "A ten? A Twenty? A Fifty?"

I shrugged.

"Let's just say money's just an object," I replied and dug my hands in my pockets.

(**GG4 SPOILER ALERT:** _That was true. It was. Even though my mom might have been the most devious and powerful woman alive,_

_she was a pretty, rich, devious woman_.)  
"What do you have in mind?" She asked, her head searching for anything Cammie would've wanted as a present.

I looked at her as if she just offered me a ticket to sky-dive off the empire state building. I guess she didn't get the message cause she was STILL expecting me to answer her.

"Listen," I said, "And listen good. I'm Zachary Goode. I don't 'do' presents. I don't 'buy' people things. Especially girls. So can't you just tell me what she wants?"

Bex looked at me. Like, REALLY, looked at me. "I've known Cammie my whole life Zachary. She is a girl of many things, but she's not the one of greed.  
She doesn't care Zach, you could buy her the whole world and she wouldn't care if it didn't mean a thing,"

I shot her a confused look.

"It's not about the things you get, it's about the heart that's in it," She lectured sounding like Madam Dabney.

I raised an eyebrow.

She took a deep sigh, "If you gave her 100 dollars for her birthday, it would be like giving her a punch in the face. But if you gave her something that came from the heart, something that has a meaning behind it, then it would be the best present in the world. Think about it Zachary," Bex then turned her back from mine and walked away. I still didn't really get what she was talking about, but I did know one thing for sure: I can see why they called her the British Bombshell.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Zach's POV)**

There is a lot of things I'm good at. And a lot of things I'm not, and one of them is SHOPPING. So as the weekends dropped by and as Cammie's birthday crept closer, I snook out the mansion grounds and went to the Roseville mall.

Boy, was it crowded. Girls linked arm in arm walked passed me with giggles and shopping bags of every color. As I walked around, I was too busy looking at the stores and all the clothes and the electronics that I wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of me. Suddenly, shopping bags flew in the air. I crashed into another person. Not just any person, a girl, a NORMAL girl. She had a pink scarf around her and pink earings and well, pink, everything.

"Oh dear!" She cried, "So sorry to run into you-"

She stopped dead. "Wait, Zach? Is that you?"

As I finished picking up her bags and handing it to her, I took a better look at her and it was no other than Dee Dee herself.

"Zach! It's so great to see you!" She took the bags from me and softly said thank-you, "Is Cammie with you?"

"No," I replied.  
"Oh," she said, her voice disappointed, but then it lit up again, "But any who, so sorry for bumping into you,"

"No,it was all my fault, sorry," I said quickly.

She giggled and flipped her hair.

"So what are you doing here alone?" She asked me and walked along with me as if she was WITH me.

"Uh- Cam's birthday is coming up, and well..." "Cam's Birthday!" she threw her hands in the air, "My, Oh my! then what are we doing her? You got to get her a present!"

"That's the problem..." I started, "See I'm not the best shopper around, any tips?" I said and rubbed the back on my head.

Without another word, Dee Dee grabbed my hand and led me towards a store called "Girls 'R Us."

Dee Dee seemed to be pretty popular around the town because the cashier and most of the customers said hello to her.

Dee Dee dragged me (yes, actual Draggage) to the front desk and said, "Suzan, I would like you to meet Zach,"

Suzan was about 34 years old I suspect. She wore her glasses on a necklace and she had short curly hair.

"Oh!" Suzan said, "What happened to Josh?" Dee Dee laughed again and said, "Oh no! This is my FRIEND, he has a girlfriend, her name is **_CAMMIE_**," She said trying to deliver a message when she said CAMMIE.  
Suzan nodded slowly. Some how, she knew who Cammie was.

"So," Dee Dee stated again, "Zach needs a perfect birthday present for his- for Cammie," She said, "Do you still sell those half and half necklaces?" She asked.

Suzan nodded again.

"Come back here with me Zachary," Suzan said slowly.

I followed her to a room in the back of the store.

She dug out something in the back drawers and found a box. She opened it and inside where two necklaces, silver, dangling on a fragile chain. The necklace held a heart splitted in half. "Now, what was her name again sweetheart?" Suzan asked me.  
I stammered a bit, "C-Cammie," I replied.

"Her FULL name, son," She said putting on her glasses.

"Cameron Morgan," Suzan scribbled it down a a piece of paper.

"What's YOUR full name Young man?" She asked me.

"Zachary, Zachary Goode," I replied.

She scribbled that down.

Then, Suzan asked me and Dee Dee to wait outside the store a second. 2 minutes and 8 seconds later, Suzan appeared out of the store with the box again. She showed me the two necklaces.. One had my name written on it. The other had Cammie's, and it fit perfectly, together, in a heart.

"Wow," I said, amazed, speechless. I reached for my wallet but Suzan stopped me.

"No no," she cried, "That won't be necesary. Since, you're a good friend of Dee Dee, let me give it to you as a gift!"

I smiled, brightly. Letting the happiness show in my face.

"Gee, thank-you," I replied, I wanted to say more, I wanted to hug Suzan. Yeah, I said hugged. But all I could do was stand there and smile.

We said our good-byes to Suzan and Dee Dee lead me away. The box that contained the necklace was already wrapped perfectly.

So delicately.

Too pretty to touch.

When it was time for my to head back to the Academy, I had to say something to Dee Dee.

She basically saved my life.

"T-Thanks so much Dee Dee," I said, "I better get going now," Before I knew it, I was hugging Dee Dee good-bye (Let's keep that between you and me, kay?) and I headed back to the Academy.


	4. Chapter 4

_-CAMMIE'S BIRTHDAY-_  
**(Zach's POV)**  
It was the day. The day the entire Juniors class threw Cammie the surprise birthday that took her by surprise. Yes, actual surpriseness. So surprised that her eyes were puffy because she thought everyone forgot. So surprised that she almost fell flat on her butt (but luckily, Bex caught her. Don't she always?)  
The day that Cammie blew out her 17th candle and made her 17th Wish. When the party was over, when everyone left and Cammie's friends insisted she goes to bed, and let them clean the mess up themselves. Cammie couldn't deny them. With the puffiness in her eyes, boy was she GLAD to get to bed herself.  
But that's what she thought. I clasped my hands over her mouth and my other hand grabbed her waist and dragged her outside into the mansion's yard. I guess she got really stronger because she grabbed my hand, flipped it over her head, and it sent me FLYING.  
"OW!" I cried the moment I hit the ground.  
"Oh," She said flatly, "It's YOU Zach," The way she said 'you' made it seems like she didn't really wanna see me.  
I picked myself off the ground and said, "Gallagher Girl, why don't you sit down," My voice was cracking because my back was in serious pain.  
We sat down on the bench. For some reason, she sat as far away from me as possible. I inched closer and she inched back.  
"Why are you acting like this?" I asked her, the box behind my back.  
She looked at the ground, her hair covering her face. Then, she bolted up right, looked me straight in the eyes and said,  
"Why were you at the mall with Dee Dee hugging her?"  
I could tell she was holding back the tears.  
"Wait," I said, I stood up and sat next to her. Cammie tried breaking free but I held onto her arm.  
"Let me get this straight," I started, "You're mad at me because you saw me with Dee Dee?" She looked away. Then I started laughing. Yes, actual Laughage. "Gallagher Girl," and with that, she threw herself at me. I half expected her to tackle me onto the ground like a pshyco maniac but she was hugging me and crying. I hated seeing her cry. I hated seeing her break. I put my arms around her, lifted her chin so she could look me in the eye, and pressed my lips against hers.  
Then she broke free. She broke free of my grasp and she turned her back on me.  
I grabbed the box. Literally, plopped it onto her lap.  
"That's why I was at the mall today," I said aloud and walked away.

* * *

_**Note: I am working on the 5th Chapter even though I doubt anyone will read my dang story anyways. Well bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

(Bex's POV)  
"HOW could I have been so STUPID!" Cammie ranted, pacing back and fourth in our room.  
Alright, seeing my best friend freak out wasn't a really pretty sight I have to tell you.  
"Talk to him!" Macey said, painting her toe nails like nothing was the matter.  
Before she could say another word, Cammie slammed the door of our room and off she went, in search of Zach.  
Okay, so the best friend in me knew I COULD NOT spy on her her But the Spy in me knew that this was a chance I'm not gonna pass up.

(Zach's POV)  
Alright, I gotta say, Cammie's not the type of person that doesn't give up.  
She went to my room, started banging on the doors.  
"ZACH!" She screamed "LET! ME! IN!"  
I couldn't really let her in, because well, I was behind her, NOT in my room.  
"Okie Dokie," I said, she wisped around.  
I walked passed her, opened the door and left it open.  
She took to hesitation to walk in.  
"Zach," She Announced, "We need to talk,"  
I sat on my bed and pat a perfect seat next to me.  
Cammie rolled her eyes and sat down.  
"Z-Zach," She started. I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm... I'm Sorry," Then she let out a great sigh.  
"I'm sorry for thinking that-" she paused, "I'm sorry for thinking that way,"  
she finished. "It's just-" "Gallagher Girl," I cut her off, "Did you open it yet?"  
She looked surprised.  
"W-what?" She asked again.  
"Did you open my present yet?" I asked again.  
I guess Cammie completely forgot because she stood up,  
reached in all her pockets and shook her head.  
Then, I guess she forgot to close the door too because Bex walked in and said,  
"Hey Cam, you 'dropped' this in the hallway"  
I took it from her and winked.  
She didn't smile.  
She simply walked away. I opened it myself, shoved it at Cammie for her to see what's inside it.  
She reached it and pulled out a silver chain, then another one.  
She gasped and it took her completely by surprise. I took the half hearts and put them together.  
She smiled and then once again, threw herself at me. "Zach! It's beautiful!" She cried, her arms around my neck.  
I smirked behind her ear. She let go of the hug as I took the "Cameron" necklace from her.  
She got the message.  
She turned around and took her hair in a ponytail and lifted it up.  
I took the necklace, placed it around her neck, and secured the lock.  
Cammie put her hair down and came to face me.  
"Thank-you," Was all she could say.  
Then, I leaned forward, she leaned forward. I pressed my lips against hers.

-LATER IN THE STORY-

It turned out she fell asleep. She fell asleep next to me, she fell asleep in my room,  
and in my bed. Don't worry, I kept my pants on. In the morning she was still asleep. It was Sunday. I quietly got out of bed and tucked my blanket over her. I left my room and quietly shut the door closed. Turns out, Bex camped outside my room for the night.  
She was standing, leaning against the wall.  
"Remember Zachary," She said quietly, "Break her heart, and I'll break your face,"  
Then she flipped her hair and walked away.  
They don't call her the British Bombshell for nothing.


End file.
